User blog:Qibli77/Pantherstar's backstory
'Kit' Pantherkit was born to Rosedawn and Moonfall of DawnClan alongside her brother, Snowkit. When the two toms (for Pantherstar has a tom's body) were born in Rosedawn's nest, the medicine cat, Goldenbubble, watching over, every cat was surprised to realize that one of Rosedawn's kits was pitch black and the other was snow white. ---- "A magpie litter," Rabbitpelt, DawnClan's permanent queen, said. Rosedawn and Moonfall looked at their two kits, then back at each other. They both nodded. "We will never love either of our kits more or less because of their coloring," Rosedawn meowed. Moonfall nodded. "It's their personality that counts." To the mates' surprise, Rabbitpelt nodded. "I am sorry that the Clan has felt this way for so long. Hopefully your litter can change DawnClan's culture, for I believe it has been this way since Lightstar's time." "We will each name a kit," Rosedawn said to Moonfall, and her mate nodded. "The white kit shall be Snowkit," Rosedawn told Rabbitpelt, Goldenbubble, and Moonfall. Moonfall agreed. "And the black kit shall be Pantherkit." "A good strong name," Rosedawn approved. "He'll need it, for what the Clan will say," Moonfall meowed. Rosedawn nodded sadly. "I wish he didn't." ---- It didn't take long for Pantherkit to realize that even though everyone was calling them a tom, she felt like a she-cat. It was odd, but she felt a connection with Rabbitpelt, nursing so many kits and watching so many kittings throughout her days. She didn't want to be a tom. She wanted to be a she-cat. ---- Rosedawn wouldn't understand, and neither would Moonfall. Snowkit? StarClan knew if her brother would ever understand anything about Pantherkit. He was too busy playing with Shiningkit and Gleamkit, the two kits of Windlight and Darknose, who were three moons older and both had white markings. 'Apprentice' When Pantherkit and Snowkit reached six moons old, they were apprenticed and given the names Pantherray and Snowray. Snowray's mentor was Limeeyes, who was extremely ambitious and thought white cats were the best. Pantherray's mentor was Brownpetal, an all-colored cat. ---- Pantherray knew and liked Brownpetal, but she couldn't help thinking that Jaystar had done this on purpose. Give Rosedawn's "magpie litter" mentors that were exactly like them. Well, I won't let him, she thought. I'll show everyone that black cats aren't as weak as they think we are. ---- One day, about a quarter moon after Pantherray's and Snowray's apprentice ceremonies, Pantherray was out hunting with Brownpetal and a few other DawnClan warriors. They chose the spot west of the camp, where the foothills of the valley began and the meadow started to rise up into mountains. Brownpetal accompanied Pantherray to a gap between two hills, where the Clan had always known hosted an abundance of prey. Despite the fact that every warrior knew this was the best hunting spot in the hills, all the other warriors decided to leave. ---- They don't want to hunt with me, or Brownpetal, Pantherray thought. It's because I'm a black cat. She sighed. There was nothing really she could do about that, not now. Just you wait, DawnClan, she thought. I'll be the best warrior you've ever seen, but first I have to find some prey. She sniffed the air and was stalking a mouse when a foul scent rose up on the air behind her. Her blood ran cold as she turned and saw the snarling face of a red fox. Pantherray shrieked in fear, a long, wailing note that she felt sure could be heard from the tops of the mountains. But the only cat who appeared was Brownpetal, who gasped when she saw the fox. "Pantherray," she screeched, "run!" But the fox was over her, trapping her, weaving all around her and swiping, scratching, nearly missing every time. Pantherray knew she couldn't keep this up. In a desperate display of courage, Brownpetal leaped at the fox and pulled it off her apprentice, but she couldn't hold on because of the fox bucking and spitting. The brown she-cat slid off of the fox onto the ground, where she crouched, winded. The fox turned its attention back to Pantherray, who couldn't turn her face away in time. The fox's claw slid out and sliced neatly across Pantherray's face, nicking the corner of her right eye. Pantherray collapsed in pain, and Brownpetal limped over to her as quickly as possible and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Her eyes had fallen closed, and everything was going black... ---- Pantherray woke up in the medicine den. Goldenbubble was treating her face, but there would be a scar. Brownpetal and Pantherray both knew that if the other warriors on the hunting patrol had come to help her when she screamed, she would probably be unharmed. Later that day, Jaystar called a Clan meeting, and warned every cat that if some cat called for help, you should go help them, no matter what. And if a cat was revealed to be standing by when their Clanmate was in trouble, there would be consequences. At first, Pantherray didn't believe that Jaystar hadn't done it just because Brownpetal asked him to, but slowly she came to know that Jaystar was more compassionate than he looked under his fierce and strong exterior. ---- Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance. 'Senior Apprentice' As Pantherray earned her senior apprentice name, Panthersky, and went on to become better and better at hunting and fighting, the other cats of DawnClan began to resent her more and more, especially her brother Snowray, now Snowsky. One day she asked him about it. ---- "Why do you always do this?" she asked. "Why can't you actually like me?" Snowsky looked at her. "'Cause you're a black cat, and I'm a white cat," he said. "It has to be this way." "No it doesn't," she insisted. "It's just an old custom. There's nothing wrong with black cats. There's nothing wrong with me!" Snowsky glanced away. "It's not my fault if I'm more important than you." ---- Panthersky felt as if she were falling. This can't be happening. Snowsky can't mean that. Is he even my brother anymore? He probably didn't consider her to be her sister, or brother, or whatever he thought she was. It didn't matter now anyway. ---- Panthersky burst into the warriors den, looking for her parents. "Rosedawn! Moonfall!" she called. A warrior, Pineshade, looked up from her nest. "Your parents went out hunting with Jaystar," she said. "Thank you," Panthersky said absentmindedly, rushing from the den. She had to find her parents. She followed their scent out of the camp and east, towards the ocean. She ran farther and farther until she could actually glimpse the ocean in the distance. Where have they gone? she thought. I've never heard of any cat hunting this far from the camp... Finally, she saw them. They were— they were—''flying! ''When she ran up to them and called out, her parents and Jaystar immediately rose back down to the ground. "Oh, Panthersky, I'm sorry," Moonfall meowed. "We were going to tell you once you became a warrior-in-training, but I see that you've learned of it now, so we might as well explain. It's something DawnClan learned to do, way back in Lightstar's time, but have forgotten because of— oh, this is too much to explain. I'd better start from the beginning. And so they did, with Rosedawn and Jaystar jumping in occasionally with finer points. (Note: if you don't know the story, read it here.) After they were done, Panthersky gasped. "You— you mean you're the first cats to do it since Lightstar's time?" she meowed excitedly. "Are you aware that you're making history? It's the first time in ages a cat has learned to do this!" "It's called skysight''," Moonfall told her, "because you can see the whole sky from up there." "Can I try?" Panthersky asked. And so she did.'' ---- Moonfall told her that they'd been practicing as often as they could, and about a half moon after Rosedawn's kitting they'd been discovered by Jaystar. Instead of punishing them, he'd asked if he could join them in their practices, and they'd accepted. No other cat in DawnClan knew except maaaaaybe Goldenbubble, and possibly Sparrowglide. And now Panthersky, of course. "Don't tell your brother," her father warned. "He'll just be jealous." Panthersky knew that all right. Snowsky would never pass up a chance to grow more popular with the Clan, and this thing that their parents had discovered, and now his sister brother could do too— he'd go wild. Panthersky was tempted to tell him just to see his reaction, but there was always the chance the Clan would find out (actually, who was she kidding, of course the Clan would find out) and bad things would happen. So Panthersky kept it a secret. The only cat she would want to tell, anyway, was Brownpetal, and her mentor had seemed a bit busy and distracted lately, so, Panthersky wasn't going to add this to her list of things to think about (whatever else was on that list). 'Warrior-In-Training' Panthersky earned her warrior-in-training name, Panthercloud, just as Brownpetal announced she was moving into the nursery, as she was expecting kits! Her mate was Brightswirl, the brother of Pineshade, the cat that had told Panthersky where Rosedawn, Moonfall, and Jaystar had gone. And now that her mentor was the in the nursery, Jaystar gave her Pineshade as her new mentor. ---- Panthercloud liked her new mentor. Pineshade never commented on Panthercloud's black fur, and even though she wasn't quite as close to Pineshade as she had been to Brownpetal, the she-cat was pleasant, calm, and kind, and never expected more of Panthercloud than possible. One day, she said, "Panthercloud, I know you're planning to train for deputy." Panthercloud hadn't been expecting this, but replied, "Yes, I am." Pineshade responded, "I know you can do it, better than Shiningcloud, or Gleamcloud, or Snowcloud. You're the most determined warrior-in-training right now, and I would even say you have a better shot than some of the senior warriors." "Really?" Panthercloud gasped. "Really," Pineshade nodded. "I know that Jaystar trusts you more than he does them. You have a better personality for the job. It takes a lot of work, but even though you're only a warrior-in-training, I know you will get the deputy position." "Thank you, Pineshade," Panthercloud said, still overwhelmed by her mentor's high expectations. "I will try my hardest." Pineshade smiled. "I know." 'Warrior' Panthercloud did try her hardest, and by the time Shiningcloud and Gleamcloud were due to receive their warrior names, Jaystar was pulling her aside and saying, "I want you to become a warrior, too. You are undoubtedly the most dedicated and hard-working of every apprentice, at any level, in this Clan, despite the rumors and stereotypes about black cats. You deserve your name." Of course, Snowcloud was extremely jealous as Jaystar proclaimed, "From this day on you will be known as Pantherflight. StarClan honors your persistence and your mental strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan." Though the cheers from most of the Clan were a little weak (especially Snowcloud's and Limeeyes'), it was made up for by the exuberant yowls of Rosedawn, Moonfall, Pineshade, and Brownpetal, her parents and her mentors, standing proud beneath the Great Branch that Pantherflight reveled under. I have received my warrior name! Pantherflight thought. I am Pantherflight, the first black cat since Lightstar's time to have the power of skysight. There are a million things I need to do to become deputy from here, but I am ready. And she was. 'Senior Warrior' By the time Snowcloud earned his warrior name, Snowhawk, Pantherflight was three moons into senior warrior training and still going strong. Smoldering with jealousy and a desire for vengeance, Snowhawk chased after her, and it ended up with them both apprenticed to Firestreak, Jaystar's deputy. Snowhawk fought hard, but Pantherflight fought harder, and Pantherflight became a deputy-in-training four moons ahead of her brother. Seething with rage, Snowhawk pulled forward two moons, but as he entered his second moon of training, collapsed (both literally and figuratively). His last words before he fell unconscious were, "I quit." Pantherflight felt a burning pride and satisfaction as she screeched to a halt at the end of deputy training, the strongest and most capable warrior in DawnClan. Of course, when Firestreak retired to the elders' den, Jaystar's first choice was... 'Deputy' "Pantherflight," Jaystar meowed. "You will be the new deputy of DawnClan." It was as if an explosion of joy happened in the middle of the DawnClan camp. All Pantherflight's mentors, even Firestreak, cheering. Sending their yowls loud up to the sky along with her parents. She would show them, the non-believers. She could do it. I am non-stop. I will be their deputy. Just you wait, DawnClan. Just. You. Wait. ---- Just before Jaystar's death, the leader perfected skysight. He could now float higher and for longer than even Moonfall, though no cat could surpass Pantherflight. She suspected it was his greatest accomplishment. And then he was dead, with no warning. Just six moons after Firestreak's retirement. He went peacefully, in his sleep, and Goldenbubble always theorized it was sickness that he was hiding. 'Leader' Pantherflight traveled to the Moonwater at the shore with Goldenbubble. She left Rosedawn in charge. She was one of the only cats Pantherflight could trust not to abuse that power, and she was a senior warrior, one of Jaystar's oldest. The ceremony was awe-inspiring, energizing, and sad all at once. She received lives from Moonfall's parents, two cats she had never known but had heard wonderful things about, and from Rosedawn's. She received a life from Firestreak, who had also passed, one moon before Jaystar. A life from her aunt (through Moonfall), named Blossomlight. A life from Lightstar herself (!) and one from Ravenfeather, the cat who discovered skysight. And, of course, the final life: from Jaystar, her leader, her informal mentor, and the cat who, instead of punishing her parents for practicing skysight, had asked, "Can I try?" The cat whose reign had reawakened DawnClan's old powers, who had made her a warrior before Snowhawk, who had called her the determined, the most determined. And then she was Pantherstar, leader of DawnClan.''If you want to read Pantherstar's leader ceremony, click here. You see, DawnClan. I told you I could do it. ---- Of course, Pantherstar's reign did not start without problems. ---- '''Problem #1:' A deputy. The first thing Pantherstar had to do when she returned from the Moonwater was to appoint a deputy. Now, there was only one cat in deputy training at the time. Her name was Featherwind, and she was six moons older than Pantherstar. Jaystar could have chosen her for deputy instead of Pantherflight, but he hadn't. Featherwind hadn't complained, so Pantherstar respected her for it, but didn't exactly trust her. Either way, there wasn't really a way to avoid choosing her as deputy, because not doing so would mean she'd have to pick a cat that wasn't a deputy-in-training, which would cause an uproar even if she wasn't a black cat, and a new leader, and the sister (or, brother, or whatever) of Snowhawk. So, she picked Featherwind, and Featherwind was happy, and the Clan approved, and all was well... Or not. Problem #2: The Clan. Okay, one small big problem. Pretty much the whole Clan hated her. Except for her parents. And Brownpetal. And Pineshade. And Sparrowglide. Oh, and Goldenbubble. But pretty much everyone else. Pantherstar decided to be frank about it. She called a Clan meeting the day after returning from the Moonwater and said, "So I know you don't respect me. But I am your leader whether you like it or not, and you will listen to me. Or there will be consequences. Which may or may not involve being confined to camp, which yes, Limeeyes, is like being a kit for a day. Or two. Or three. Or a moon. So." She looked around. Pretty much everyone was listening to her now. Problem #3: The Clan. Again. Because who said they were going to stop disrespecting her just because of a few words and a threat? ---- It was two moons into Pantherstar's leadership. She had made it through the Advisory Period, which was one moon in which the leader was advised by the senior warriors and deputy in all their decisions. (Of course, there was a problem with that — coughcough LIMEEYES coughcough.) But she'd made it through. Things were improving. Slightly. Pantherstar could sense something in the air, something that shouldn't be there. At least she had Brownpetal's kits to take her mind off things. Four kits, two she-cats and two toms. The she-kits were Scarletkit and Pearkit, and the tom-kits were Hollykit and Firkit. Out of all of them, Pantherstar thought she liked Pearkit the best. She was always calm and quiet, and even though she had the look of a very thin and tiny kitten, she could overpower her siblings any day. Just like Pantherstar herself. ---- "Snowhawk." She caught up with her brother before he could hurry off to the warriors' den. "I need to ask you something." "What?" Snowhawk said grumpily. (He'd been like this since she became leader.) "Come to boast at me one more time? And I'm not talking to you." Pantherstar grinned despite herself. "Oh yeah? What are you doing right now then? Flying?" "Oh, be quiet," Snowhawk snapped. "Actually, just get on with it. Whatever you've got to say." "What do you think about a practice fight?" Pantherstar asked. Snowhawk swiveled around. "You mean, you and me? Do you have bees in your brain?" "No," Pantherstar said calmly. "Well, it sure seems like it," Snowhawk grouched. "Why would you want to do this?" "Well, I don't know," Pantherstar responded. "Maybe to improve our skills. You haven't been to battle practice in a while, have you?" "That's 'cause there's been nothing to fight!" Snowhawk retorted. "Exactly," Pantherstar meowed. "How 'bout we do this, just to sharpen our claws a bit?" "If you think I'm going to let you kill me—" Snowhawk began, but Pantherstar cut him off. "Oh, you think this is about killing, do you?" she asked, her voice taking on a harder edge. "No matter what you said to me back when we were senior apprentices, you are still my brother, no matter whether I'm your s— brother or not. I would not kill you for all the prey in this valley. Nor would I harm you or injure you in any way. If you choose to fight, it will be at Sea Spray Cliff at dawn tomorrow. I will be there. Will you?" She turned and walked away without waiting for an answer. ---- The next morning, before the sun came up, Pantherstar rose quietly and leapt down the hill of rocks that housed her den. She slipped out of camp the secret way, which was a short tunnel hidden by a curtain of ivy in the side of her den, and set out for the foothills. She climbed the hills and found the well-trodden path in the mountains, the path that led up to the cliff. It wound throughout the sharp peaks of the mountains and down towards the valley until it climbed up to reach Sea Spray Cliff. Pantherstar stood, looking out over the ocean, at the waters that sent droplets spraying up onto this cliff, giving it its name. Something would happen here, whether it be good or bad. Something would change the legacy of this Clan. Pantherstar watched as the sky grew lighter and lighter. The sun wasn't here yet, but it would be. Would Snowhawk be here with it? ---- And then, just as the rays peeked over the horizon, she saw it: a glowing white pelt, behind her, at the entrance to the path. She did not turn. She did not have to to know that almost the whole Clan had come with him, kits and elders alike. Every cat wanted to see this fight between sister brother and brother, black cat and white cat. Leader and warrior. Finally, Pantherstar turned to face him. "Claws sheathed," she said. Snowhawk looked her in the eye. "Claws sheathed," he echoed. They placed their front right paws on top of each other, then stepped back. Pantherstar looked at Moonfall, standing nearby in the shadows. It was impossible to read his expression "Father," she said, the use of the word deliberate, "will you give the signal?" Moonfall nodded, almost imperceptibly. She looked back at Snowhawk. He nodded, a gesture smaller than Moonfall's, if that was possible. Moonfall rose his tail into the air. Pantherstar and Snowhawk stepped back further. Moonfall's tail whipped downwards. Pantherstar and Snowhawk leapt into action, circling, weaving, watching each other with equal precision. They both had extreme battle skill, and they knew that it would not be a short fight. At the exact same moment, they sprang, and locked paws with each other in midair. Snowhawk pushed. Pantherstar let herself drop. When she hit the ground, she rolled, until Snowhawk was on the bottom. Pantherstar held on. Snowhawk struggled and finally loosened himself, pushing Pantherstar backwards with the momentum. They shot towards each other, delivering well-placed blows with sheathed claws. Neither could seem to call victory. They were now fighting at the very edge of the cliff, moving very slowly towards the place where rock ended and nothingness began. Until it happened. They both tipped off at the same moment, Pantherstar clasping Snowhawk as tight as she could. The Clan watched in horror and amazement. And they rose, Pantherstar on the bottom, Snowhawk on top, facing the rising sun with golden-orange rays above them. They saw the sky for real, for the first time, and so did DawnClan, watching as Pantherstar let Snowhawk have skysight. Their landing was soft, gentle, almost silent, as Snowhawk turned to Pantherstar. "Truce?" "Truce." ---- After the practice fight with Snowhawk, Pantherstar thought the Clan showed more respect for her, if only a little. Plus more and more cats were asking her for skysight lessons, which Rosedawn and Moonfall were happy to assist in. The Clan was warming to the idea of a black cat leader. ---- "Pantherstar," Snowhawk said to her, about a moon later, "you know how I'm not very good at skysight, right?" Pantherstar nodded shortly. "It's something white cats have happen to them." She almost added, I'm sorry, but Snowhawk still wasn't exactly friends with her. He acknowledged her, and they weren't enemies, but they didn't talk to each other much. "Well," Snowhawk said, "I hope that my kits will be different." Pantherstar's green eyes found Snowhawk's blue ones. "Your kits." It was a statement, not a question. "Yes," Snowhawk meowed, a feeling of excitement not quite concealed. "With Shiningstream." (That last statement was unnecessary, because everyone in the Clan knew of Snowhawk's love for the pretty she-cat.) "They'll be beautiful," Pantherstar said politely. "Your kits." "Thank you," Snowhawk said, also politely. They stood in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say. "Er," Snowhawk said, "I— I'm sorry. For what I said to you. You are my brother, both by blood and by heart. Thank you for keeping me in your heart all this time. "You're welcome," Pantherstar said. "And I'm sorry too, for believing that you could instantly just toss away everything the Clan pressed on you. It wasn't your fault." ---- "Lemoncloud, from this moment on you will be known as Lemonflower. StarClan honors your diligence and honesty. Sparkcloud, from this moment on you will be known as Sparkflash. StarClan honors your loyalty and spirit, and we welcome you both as full warriors of DawnClan." "Lemonflower! Sparkflash! Lemonflower! Sparkflash!" the Clan cheered. Pantherstar looked down from her perch atop the Great Branch. The two sisters had turned to face the Clan, eyes shining with pride and happiness. As her sister turned to greet their family, Sparkflash looked up at Pantherstar, who jumped down from the branch and smiled at her. Pantherstar thought back to what Snowhawk had said, one moon ago. "I hope that my kits will be different." Thinking of Sparkflash, Pantherstar's heart beat just a little faster, but in excitement, not fear. Would Sparkflash... be Pantherstar's mate? Even if she was a she-cat? Pantherstar shook her head slightly. It was all a little confusing. We'll figure it out, when the time comes. ---- "Are you certain?" Pantherstar looked Brownpetal in the eyes. "You haven't seen them since last night? "I'm certain!" Brownpetal's expression was fearful and distraught. "I've asked all the other queens, but no cat's seen them!" "I'll send out search parties right away," Pantherstar reassured her. Sensing her former mentor's question before she asked it, she added, "You can join them. Come on, I'll round up some more warriors." Brownpetal sighed in relief at Pantherstar's words. "Thank you," she meowed sincerely. Pantherstar nodded. "I'll help, too. I won't rest until your kits are found, Brownpetal. No cat will." ---- They searched all that day and all the next three days. No sign of Scarletkit, Pearkit, Firkit, or Hollykit anywhere. Brownpetal was a nervous wreck. Not even the most hope and comfort in a cat's voice could change her fright that her kits were gone forever. ---- "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Featherwind may hear and approve my choice." Pantherstar paused and looked down. Four eager faces stared up at her. Shiningstream. The graceful she-cat was a skilled warrior and good with kits, but Pantherstar believed she would not be the best choice of deputy. One of the reasons was because she supported the side of the camp that thought white cats were better than black cats, and would probably—no, definitely—try to get Pantherstar overthrown or something. But the second reason was that she was mates with Snowhawk, and Pantherstar was sure that at some point they would have more kits. (Their first litter had been born about seven moons ago, and were already apprentices— Spottedpaw, Breezepaw, and Nightpaw.) Gleampatch. Again, Gleampatch was a talented warrior, but he was also loyal to the white-cats-are-better group. Plus he had always been more outspoken than his sister, and might be less forgiving when Pantherstar made mistakes. Pantherstar shook her head, very slightly, and turned her gaze to the right. Sparkflash. Now this was where she had problems. How could she choose between sister and sister? Pantherstar looked, and saw a tiny flash of acceptance in Sparkflash's dark brown eyes. She nodded, and looked to the cat farthest to the right. "Lemonflower will be the new deputy of DawnClan." ---- And as they cheered, Pantherstar dipped her head to Sparkflash. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as she climbed down from the Highrock. "It's okay," Sparkflash assured her. "And... I even think that maybe we'll be something even closer than leader and deputy, anyway. Pantherstar drew a breath. She still hadn't told anyone her secret—that she was a she-cat, not a tom. Pantherstar thought back to her leader ceremony. Violetshell, her grandfather through Moonfall, had said to her: ''"You will have to find some cat to confide in, eventually." Maybe, just maybe, it was time.'' ---- Pantherstar took Sparkflash into her den. They had a conversation, a long one, in which Sparkflash's eyes lit up with surprise several times, but she never interrupted, not once. By the end, they were simply twining their tails together and gazing up into the sunset. They both knew that they would be together from that moment on. ---- One moon later. Brownpetal's kits had been given up for lost, though no one had the heart to tell the queen they'd stopped looking. Every day she went out to search. Every day she turned up nothing. Sometimes some of the kinder warriors would help her, including Pantherstar herself numerous times. Pantherstar kept thinking about how, if the kits were still in DawnClan, they could have been deputies-in-training already. That was how much time had passed. 23 moons. 'Notes' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Qibli77)